Dylan
Dylan - Upadły Anioł, buntownik; Postać należąca do Snowell. Wygląd Oczy Dylan ma tzw. Heterochromię. Jego lewe oko jest jasnozielone, drugie zaś - krwistoczerwone. Krążyły plotki, iż Dylan posiadał drugą duszę, która została zgładzona, a jedyną "pamiątką" jest czerwone okoAch, Ametisto i te jego teorie.... Jednakże okazało się to nieprawdą. Sierść Dylan nie posiada łusek - jego jedyną ochroną jest sierśćKtóra w dodatku jest miękka jak futrzasta poduszka XD. Jest ona śnieżnobiała, za wyjątkiem "grzywy", której końcówki są zielone. Jego sierść dobrze izoluje jego ciało od zimnych temperatur i wody. Rogi Jego rogi są krótkie i prawie proste. Są koloru zielonego. Znaki szczególne Jedną z jego charakterystycznych cech są znaki pod oczami. Są zielone tak jak jego rogi. Historia Dylan jest postacią nieśmiertelną. Został wygnany na Pustkowie Siedmiu Błyskawic, za liczne mniejsze lub większe przewinienia. Miał tam spędzić wieczność, lecz dzięki Nocte, Ametisto i Analise odzyskał wolność. Pierwsze życie Urodził się ok. 2000 lat temu jako Nae'lum, smok natury. W wieku zaledwie 10 miesięcy trafił do "szkoły", w której uczono walk żywiołami. Był wyjątkowo zdolnym uczniem, bardzo szybko przerósł umiejętności swoich rówieśników. Jego umiejętności zostały wystawione na próbę, gdy pewna smocza banda napadła na sklep, stojący nieopodal jego "szkoły". Nae'lum szybko zareagował i, używając swojej wiedzy i umiejętności, unieruchomił wrogów. Tego dnia zyskał sobie szacunek wielu smoków. I od tamtego dnia rozpoczął swoją karierę jako łowca przestępców. Miał wtedy 19 lat. W ciągu całego swojego "pierwszego życia" pokonał mnóstwo kryminalistów i demonów. Został legendą i wzorem dla wielu smoków. Nigdy nie bał się stanąć do walki, wszystkich traktował z szacunkiem. Żył z honorem. Jednakże walka z demonami odciskała na nim swoje piętno. Z każdą walką stawał się coraz bardziej zimny, obcy. Stawał się taki jak jego przeciwnicy. Nieraz słyszał ich głosy, czuł ich obecność wokół siebie. Stawał się słabszy. Przez to jego "pierwsze życie" skończyło się dosyć wcześnie. W wieku 43 lat został pokonany przez demona zwanego >Tutaj będzie imię<. Walka była zacięta i krwawa. Nae'lum walczył dzielnie, nie zwracał uwagi na odniesione rany. Ale nie był wystarczająco silny. Walki z demonami osłabiły go do tego stopnia, iż ledwo mógł kontrolować swój własny żywioł. Jego przeciwnik z łatwością go zahipnotyzował. Dylan stanął nieruchomo, a wtedy demon użył swojej mocy i spalił jego ciało tak, że pozostały po nim tylko kości. Wszyscy obserwujący to zdarzenie uciekli w popłochu, a demon zniknął, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu. Niebo Odmieniony Dylan trafił do Smoczego nieba, a właściwie Dei'narii. Za jego honorowe życie nadano jego ciału wiek nastoletni (19 lat), jego łuski zmieniły się w śnieżnobiałe futro (tak jak wszystkich aniołów), a nietoperzowe skrzydła pokryły się piórami. Zyskał także nieśmiertelność. Część jego umiejętności przekształcono, pozwalając mu na kontrolę żywiołu aniołów - żywiołu nieba. Sam stał się jednym z nich, jednym z tych boskich istot. Wszyscy uważali go za legendę, kogoś ważniejszego. Ale on nie zamierzał żyć tak jak dawniej. Stał się wulgarny, agresywny i opryskliwy. Nieraz miewał napady furii, demolował wszystko wokół. Zmienił się. Robił wiele złych rzeczy. Jednak cierpliwość aniołów skończyła się, gdy ułatwił grupce demonów dostanie się do Dei'narii. Postanowili go wygnać. Miejsce wybrali dokładnie, po licznych obradach. C.D.N Wygnanie Anioły zrzuciły Dylana w Otchłań. Smok rozpraszał chmury próbując zmniejszyć prędkość z jaką spadał. Miotał się w powietrzu. Szukał jakiegoś budynku, lub chociaż krawędzi której mógłby się złapać. Wokół niego nie było zupełnie nic. Tylko chmury otaczające go ze wszystkich stron. Powietrze było rozrzedzone, oddychanie było trudne. Skóra marzła od niskiej temperatury. Cały ten koszmar dopełniała niepewność - niepewność tego co się stanie. Dylan, całkowicie opadłszy z sił przestał wykonywać jakiekolwiek ruchy skrzydłami - jakby przestał walczyć. Zdawałoby się, że to nigdy się nie skończy. Że ten "tunel" nie ma końca. Niestety Dylan dosyć boleśnie przekonał się o tym, że trafił na miejsce wygnania. Przed jego oczami pojawił się skrawek ziemi. Nim zdołał pomyśleć o czymkolwiek, uderzył z ogromną siłą o ziemię, łamiąc sobie skrzydła i przednią łapę. Dylan, krztusząc się piaskiem, wstał i rozejrzał się. Szukał miejsca w którym mógłby się schronić. Jego uwagę przykuła jaskinia, która znajdowała się całkiem niedaleko od niego. Nie zważając na okropny ból, Dylan chwiejnym krokiem udał się w stronę jaskini. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, położył się i próbował zasnąć. Lecz jego złamania dawały mu się we znaki. Mimo jego prób ignorowania bólu, nie potrafił go wytrzymać. C.D.N Drugie życie Dylan żył na pustkowiu przez prawie 1000 lat. Przez większość czasu spał, gdyż nie miał nic do roboty. Lecz pewnego dnia na pustkowiu zjawiły się inne smoki. Byli to Ametisto, Nocte i Analise. Analise znał już wcześniej, lecz pozostałą dwójkę widział pierwszy raz. Gdy się poznali, An powiedziała mu w jakim celu przybyli na pustkowie. Chcieli by pomógł im walczyć, odzyskać wolność. Dylan, który wiedział że opuszczenie pustkowia jest niemożliwe, odmówił. Lecz czarna smoczyca miała plan i w końcu przekonała Upadłego Anioła, by do nich dołączył. Trójka smoków przykryła skrzydłami ciało Dylana, by był niewidoczny z powietrza (Gdyż był on obserwowany przez Anioły, które go wygnały). Gdy udało się bezpiecznie przejść wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Dylan, czując zapach liści oraz trawę pod jego stopami, nareszcie poczuł że żyje. Nie czuł czegoś takiego od wieków. Podczas tych lat spędzonych na pustkowiu, czuł się praktycznie półżywy, rzeczywistość wydawała mu się nierealna. Grupka poleciała do ruin zamku >tutaj będzie nazwa<. Było to tajemne miejsce spotkań smoków, które ocalały po atakach tajemniczych stworów. Smoki zebrały się w sali z wielkim, okrągłym stołem. An tłumaczyła reszcie o obecnej sytuacji, o tym w jak niebezpiecznej sytuacji są teraz Nalumijskie smoki. Obrady przerwał tajemniczy odgłos, przypominający odgłos kamienia wyrzucanego z katapulty. Chwilę potem ściana runęła, łamiąc meble, przedmioty. Zanim smoki zdołały uciec zostały otoczone przez stado smokopodobnych stworzeń. Te wsadziły całą grupkę do klatek, unieszkodliwiając ich żywioły. Smoki miały zostać przetransportowane w Góry Więzienne. Znajdowało się tam więzienieJak sama nazwa wskazuje XD, w którym znajdowały się wszystkie smoki, które zdołały przeżyć liczne ataki. W tym miejscu miały umierać z głodu, pragnienia i chorób. Podróż trwała dwa dni. Smoki ujrzały przed sobą osobliwą budowlę, pełną ozdobnych kolumn i płaskorzeźb. Przed wejściem znajdowały się dwa posągi, przedstawiające smoki. Wnętrze było niezwykle ponure i szare, a jedyne światło dawały okratowane okna, nie większe od smoczej łapy. Smoki rozglądały się z lekkim zaciekawieniem, szukając jakiegokolwiek wyjścia. Nagle zjawiła się ciemna postać, zakapturzona i w masce, o srebrzystoszarych oczach. Była zdecydowanie wyższa od istot, które uwięziły grupkę smoków, wielkości smoka. Nic nie mówiąc, zaprowadziła nowych więźniów do ich cel. C.D.N Charakter Wulgarny Dylan dość często przeklina, używa wulgarnego języka. Inteligentny Pewny siebie Znajomości Nocte - Przyjaciółka; Sharp - Przyjaciel; Solara - Przyjaciółka; Ametisto - Znajomy, nie przepada za nim; Galeria Kliknij tu, żeby zobaczyć galerię Dylana! Ciekawostki * Zachowanie Ametisto tak bardzo go irytuje, że Dylan albo go obraża, albo stara się unikać; * Jego drugie imię (Dylan) zostało nadane przez demony, które wpuścił do Dei'narii; * Mimo że w przeszłości walczył z demonami, teraz nie ma nic przeciwko nimJednakże po wygnaniu przestał im pomagać ...; * Przypisy Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Samce